


Claiming

by Acoolboy8



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Deepthroat, Domination, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Futa Nepgear, Futa Uni, Futanari, Large Cock, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Submissive, Threesome, Top Nepgear/Bottom Uni, Top Nepgear/Bottom Vert, Top Uni/Bottom Nepgear, Top Vert/Bottom Nepgear, futa Vert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Vert claims Nepgear as her own, then both claim Uni!Ch 1: Vert X NepgearCh 2: Nepgear X UniCh 3-Vert X Nepgear X UniCh 4-Uni X Nepgear (Top Uni)Ch 5-Nepgear Tops VertCh 6-Vert X Uni
Relationships: Vert/Nepgear/Uni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Claiming Nepgear

“Are you sure?” Nepgear asked.

“Yes.” Vert nods and strokes her erect cock, she was ready to claim Nepgear as her own. Nepgear opens her mouth wide for the massive cock. Vert pushes in slowly. The 10 inch cock was as thick as Vert’s arm. Vert gets halfway in.

Nepgear gags roughly. “Relax baby~ while I claim your throat!” Vert growled and pushes harder and gets all the way down. The massive dick blocks any air for the CPU Candidate. She whimpers and struggles to breathe. “Swallow my cock! Oh yes!” Vert moans and starts fucking Nepgear’s throat, a massive bulge forming in the girl’s throat. Nepgear felt like she was going to die, and puke. Vert has a hold of Nepgear’s head and fucks her face. Nepgear continues to whimper and tears start forming in her eyes. And her own cock was hard and erect at 6 inches and thick. Vert stops and plugs Nepgear’s nose shut. Vert counted to ten and stops, pulling out. Nepgear gasps for air and coughs violently.

“Awww~ your own cock is hard~ you liked it rough didn’t you? You want me to claim your holes~? Dirty girl!”

Vert rubs Nepgear’s head.

“V-V-Vert...please...take me!” Nepgear cried out.

“Beg more!” Vert slaps Nepgear in the face with her cock and pulls her hair.

“Ahh!! Please Vert!” Nepgear cries more. 

“Please what!?” Vert growled and pins Nepgear onto her bed, ass in the air and cock leaking pre. Vert spanks Nepgear hard. Nepgear moans and begs Vert to claim her ass! Make her cum! “Good Girl!” Vert enters inside Nepgear and immediately starts fucking her roughly. Nepgear moans loudly as she felt her ass split in two. Vert didn’t bother letting Nepgear get used to her size. Vert bends down and her large breasts press into the CPU’s back. “Ohhh fuck! You’re tight my little sister~!”

”Big sis Vert!” Nepgear shouted.

Vert leans back and spanks Nepgear, continues her rough thrusting. “You got one lovely ass, Nepgear! I could fuck it ALL DAY!” Vert chuckles and squeezes those cheeks. Nepgear continues to moan in pain. The fat cock stretched her out so much. She felt like her hole would tear. Nepgear’s cock started throbbing as Vert slammed into that special spot over and over again. 

“VERT!!” Nepgear yells and cums below, Vert gets her on her hands and knees and kept fucking her. Slaps echo through Vert’s room. Vert never slowed down her thrusting. Vert pulls out suddenly. Nepgear was panting and her asshole gaped. Nepgear strokes her cock.

”Look at that hole. So open. I bet I can fit my arm inside!” Vert giggles and rams her arm into Nepgear. She pulls out roughly. “I can~.” Vert smiles. She then flips Nepgear onto her back and enters back inside her ass. Nepgear lets out a groan and Vert starts fucking her again. Nepgear cries out in pleasure and Vert’s name. Nepgear starts cumming all over herself. Vert smirks and increases the power behind her thrusts. “Naughty little sister~ You came before I did!” Vert grabs Nepgear’s throat and starts choking her. She kept thrusting away and is about to cum inside Nepgear. Nepgear’s moans are nothing more then short gasps and groans. Her cock is now flaccid. “Take my love, Nepgear!!!” Vert shouts and thrusts roughly five more times and unloads her cum deep into the CPU Candidate ass. Nepgear shortly blacks out as her stomach starts bloating full of Vert’s cum. She looks pregnant with twins. Vert pants and stays inside Nepgear. She lets go of her neck and looks at her work.   
  
“Oh Nepgear~” Vert coos and kisses her cheek. Vert pulls out as her cock is now limp. Some of the cum pours out of Nepgear’s abused gaping hole. “I can’t wait till you top me one day.” Vert chuckles and leaves the candidate lying there, passed out.


	2. Claiming Uni

Leanbox Basilicom:

*2 Days after Vert claimed Nepgear*

Nepgear and Uni are making out on Vert’s bed. The CPU was out and not around. Nepgear strokes herself to hardness as she gets a view of Uni’s naked body. Nepgear wanted to fuck her so bad, in every hole too, make her her wife. That’s what Nepgear is going to do! Nepgear shoves Uni down one the bed, her head hanging off the edge. Nepgear’s eyes are dark, she wants nothing more to break Uni, into her cockslut. Nepgear shoves her cock into Uni’s mouth. The 6 Inch fat cock stretching her lips. 

“Uni! Your throat feels amazing!” Nepgear moans and begins fucking Uni’s face. Uni gags a bit and moans. She reaches up and gropes the Planeptune’s candidate’s butt and slaps the cheeks. This makes Nepgear fuck Uni harder. Her balls smack Uni’s head as a result. Nepgear moans as she keeps thrusting. “I’m going to give you a baby Uni! I will make you my wife! I’ll make you fall in love with my cock!” Nepgear shouts and thrusted fasted. Uni splutters and moans as she can taste pre from Nepgear’s cock. Uni’s cock grows to its full length. 7 inches. Uni gets her panties off and begins stroking her cock as Nepgear fucks her.


End file.
